Head in the Lion's Mouth
Head in the Lion's Mouth is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in The Syndicate and the thirteenth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Crimson Carnival district of Easthaven. Plot After hearing from Mildred about an incident by the lion pens, Grayson and the player quickly raced there and found one of the pens broken open. After searching around for a while, they found no trace of the lion that escaped. Then, they saw a body in the distance and upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be carnival critic Olga Peterson. The pair first suspected ringleader Frau Bryant who insisted the scathing review didn't bother him because "the show must go on", acrobat Miguel Sanchez, and lion tamer Dora Diamandis, shortly before Daphne ascertained that Olga was tied up before the lion killed her with a bite to the back of the neck. They then heard reports from Chief Henderson that a lion had been seen by the carousel. Grayson and the player quickly headed to the carousel and attempted to calm the lion down, but to no avail. Thankfully, Dora was able to assist and helped get the lion back into a pen. Afterwards, the team suspected Grayson's sweetheart and media mogul Valerie Decker as Olga was writing the review for Valerie's newspaper, and balloon twister Tianna Loveday. They also discovered that Frau was sleeping with Olga in an attempt to boost the review and that Olga often ridiculed Miguel for his act. They then heard word that a video of the murder had been sent to the precinct. They then examined the footage and, while unable to find any incriminating evidence, discovered that Tianna had sent the footage. Tianna confessed that she saw the aftermath of the murder and filmed it, sending it to the station anonymously to avoid questioning. Finally, they arrested Tianna for the murder. Tianna tried denying the accusations but eventually confessed, soon starting to laugh and insist that Olga deserved to die. She confessed that Olga was a witch and a cruel woman who wanted to shut down the carnival permanently, saying that Olga wanted many people to lose their jobs and livelihoods. Tianna insisted that the carnival was her life and she'd do anything to save it, admitting that she saw Olga as an obstacle and nothing else. She soon knocked Olga out and dragged her body to the lion pens. She then woke Olga up and let the lion free, insisting that her screams were like ecstasy to her. Tianna then admitted that the lion escaping wasn't planned, but all's well that ends well as the pair captured it again. Tianna then confessed that she sent the footage with deliberate clues that it was her to throw them off the scent. Sickened by Tianna's heartlessness, Judge Watson sentenced her to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Grayson requested the player and Velma's help in a personal matter. Grayson confessed that he wanted to go steady with his sweetheart, Valerie, and asked for their help in organizing it. Grayson told them he wrote a poem for Valerie but had lost it in a crowd by the carousel. The trio then headed back to the carousel and retrieved the poem, with Velma applying some last minute additions. Grayson then took Valerie to a trapeze performance later on in the night and passed the poem to her. Afterwards, Grayson told the pair that everything went well and Valerie was now his girlfriend. He then thanked them for their help and walked away with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Matthew suggested the player and Nancy go patrol the lion pens again as a clown matching Riddles' description was spotted there. They quickly raced to the scene and found a jack-in-the-box on the ground. They quickly unlocked the top and saw a jack resembling Riddles pop up, a newspaper in it's hand. After making the writing on the newspaper eligible again, they sent it to William for analysis. William gravely confirmed that the newspaper was dated to twenty years ago and ascertained that it was about Riddles. Confused about Riddles existing twenty years ago, William also confessed that the newspaper confirmed Barbara shot and killed Riddles back in the day. They then confronted Barbara who confessed that in the past, the carnival was plagued by a killer clown who followed them everywhere. She confessed that the clown was always there and killed a new person at each different location. Barbara went on to explain that one day, Frau and other carnival attractions were kidnapped and tied to the carousel, with Riddles threatening to kill them. With no other choice, Barbara shot them. Barbara confessed that Riddles was her first kill and that the guilt still weighed down on her. When asked how Riddles could still be alive, Barbara insisted she had no idea. The team then discussed the discovery that Riddles was murdered twenty years in the breakroom. William then hypothesised that Riddles' death twenty years ago was nothing but a trick, an illusion. William then suggested they speak to illusionist Quincy Beck for advice on how someone would pull off such a trick, telling them he was performing later that night. Summary Victim *'Olga Peterson' (found mauled to death by a lion) Murder Weapon *'Lion' Killer *'Tianna Loveday' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect takes eye drops. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect takes eye drops. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect takes eye drops. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect uses bath salts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect takes eye drops. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears feathers. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer ties knots. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer takes eye drops. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears feathers. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lion Pens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Chain, Black Satchel) *Examine Black Satchel. (Result: Scathing Review; New Suspect: Frau Bryant) *Confront Frau over the victim's review. (New Crime Scene: Trapeze Stage) *Investigate Trapeze Stage. (Clues: Magazine Cover, Brush) *Examine Magazine Cover. (Result: Red Dust) *Examine Red Dust. (Result: Performance Makeup; New Suspect: Miguel Sanchez) *Question Miguel on his makeup found on the magazine. *Examine Brush. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Mane Hair; New Suspect: Dora Diamandis) *Confront Dora about the lion escaping. *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Chain) *Analyze Chain. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer ties knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Carnival Carousel. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Nametag, Torn Collar) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Template; New Suspect: Valerie Decker) *Speak to Valerie about Olga writing the review for her newspaper. (Attribute: Valerie ties knots) *Examine Nametag. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Tianna Loveday) *Interrogate Tianna on the nametag. (Attribute: Tianna uses bath salts) *Examine Torn Collar. (Result: Lion Collar) *Analyze Lion Collar. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes eye drops; New Crime Scene: Trapeze Net) *Investigate Trapeze Net. (Clues: Love Letters, Broken Wood) *Examine Love Letters. (Result: Frau's Love Letters) *Confront Frau about sleeping with the victim. (Attribute: Frau ties knots, uses bath salts, and takes eye drops) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Carving) *Confront Miguel over the victim's ridicule. (Attribute: Miguel ties knots, uses bath salts, and takes eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (08:00:00) *Confront Tianna over sending the footage to the precinct. (Attribute: Tianna ties knots and takes eye drops; New Crime Scene: Pen Entrance) *Investigate Pen Entrance. (Clues: Faded Map, Purse) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Weakest Points) *Confront Dora about her map. (Attribute: Dora ties knots, uses bath salts, and takes eye drops) *Examine Purse. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Valerie about threatening to fire Olga. (Attribute: Valerie uses bath salts and takes eye drops) *Investigate Carousel Horses. (Clues: Smashed Glass, Broken Key) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Bath Salts Container) *Analyze Bath Salts Container. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Pen Key) *Analyze Pen Key. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Joke's on You (3/5). (No stars) The Joke's on You (3/5) *See what Matthew knows. *Investigate Lion Pens. (Clue: Jack-in-the-Box) *Examine Jack-in-the-Box. (Result: Riddles Jack) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Analyze Old Newspaper. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Speak to Barbara about shooting Riddles. (Reward: Burger) *See how you can help Grayson. (Reward: Smart Suit) *Investigate Carnival Carousel. (Clue: Grayson's Bag) *Examine Grayson's Bag. (Result: Faded Poem) *Examine Faded Poem. (Result: Grayson's Poem) *Analyze Grayson's Poem. (08:00:00) *Invite Valerie to the trapeze show. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Crimson Carnival